fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Cream
Ice Cream Ice cream is a superior element.It costs 850 diamonds.Ice Cream can give high amounts of damage as well as undesirable debuffs.Ice Cream has a low defense but it is fast. Statistics Damage : Fairly High Defense : Low-Average Speed : Fast Spells Flavorful Shots User shoots ice cream flavored orbs that will follow the nearest target and deal medium damage. -->The user shoots orbs that come out in different colors.Each colored orb has their significant symbol,meaning,they dont depend on the symbol of Ice Cream.Each color delivers a unique effect and once they hit a player,it will come back to the caster as beams which give them enhanced statistics,similar to Pure Energy. *'(For Opponent)'Red : Releases afterburns that start at 104 *'(For Caster)'Red : Fuels up all spells which can burn opponents with any spell they use(except for Water and Ice).This also affects ultimates(except for Water And Ice). *'(For Opponent)'Blue : Reduces speed by 12 (for 10 seconds) *'(For Caster)'Blue : Increases speed by 10 (for 12 seconds) *'(For Opponent)'Yellow : Reduces defense by 8 (for 9 seconds) *'(For Caster)'Yellow : Increases Defense by 10 (for 8 seconds) *'(For Opponent)'Green : Steals health by 15% *'(For Caster)'Green : Makes Health Production faster. *'(For Opponent)'Orange : Steals Stamina by 18% *'(For Caster)'Orange : Increases Stamina by 300 Special Color *'(For Opponent)'Cyan : Steals Mana by 500 and stuns for 2 seconds Special Color *'(For Caster)'Cyan : -100 Mana for all spells Red is for Strawberry,Blue for blueberry,Yellow for Cheese,Green for Avocado,Orange for Orange(obviously)and Cyan for bubblegum.This is a multi projectile with a 6 second cooldown. *'Note : '''This will target the nearest player(not near the caster but when a player is near the orbs). '''Ice Cream Cone' User shoots an ice cream cone that split into 8 pieces into 4 directions,capable of dealing massive amounts of damage. -->The user will shot a large ice cream cone in the mid-air(7 inches above the ground).After a second,it will split into 8 in 4 directions(note that each direction has 8 pieces.)Each cone will deal 60 ~ 180 damage.This is a projectile spell with an 8 second cooldown. *'Note : '''Once you used this spell,you will go above the air(7 inches)and shoot the cone,giving you a better advantage of damaging the opponent. *'Tip : If you encounter this,use Gravital Globe or Wind Cannon as it reflects the pieces. '''Frosty Significance User freezes all nearby players according to their skin color. -->The user freezes all nearby players.It will deal 20 ~ 40 damage.7 repeats and it deals 120 ~ 280 damage in total.Special effects will take place on the opponent according to their skin color(torso only).This is a close range spell with a 12 second cooldown. *All Red Variants : Deals afterburns that start at 142 *All Blue Variants : Forms a barrier around the opponent,reducing their speed by 15 and freezing them over 3 seconds for 1 second.Effects last for 12 seconds(this debuff is called "Barrier of Slowness") *All Yellow Variants : Blinds the opponent when he/she makes 5 steps while walking or running(this debuff is called "Footsteps of Blinding").Lasts for 15 seconds. *Brown (special color) : Delivers a greater afterburn.Starts at 184. *Purple (special color) : Delivers a greater freezing effect(lasts for 4 seconds). *Magenta : Stuns the opponent *White (special color) : Delivers a greater blinding(3 seconds) *Black : Delivers a Curse *'Note : '''The effects occur after the freezing effect. *'Note 2 : For those unfamiliar with Curse,it is a debuff where you take extra damage when hit by projectiles. '''Ice and Colored Salt User calls on assistance to ice and dyed salt to form a shield that melts over time. -->The user will mix ice and salt(obviously colored according to skin color)and will form an ice shield that makes the caster immune to stuns and freezing.Speed is lowered by 15 and damage taken is -50% of its full dmg.Players who tend to go near will get a debuff called "Burning Sensation" where they get small amounts of damage over time,depending on how long you can stay near him/her.The ice shield will melt over time until ever ice part is gone.Each body part covered in ice melts in 14 seconds.So the whole ice's lifespan is 84 seconds.This Transformation spell has a 1 minute and 50 second cooldown,the same with other ultimate's cooldowns. Diabetic Disaster User spreads out diabetic plague to nearby players by forcing them to eat too much ice cream. -->The user will freeze all nearby players,except for their heads.There the caster forces each opponent to eat ice cream.Each ice cream deals 30 ~ 50 damage.6 repeats and it will deal 180 ~ 300 damage.This will also trigger "Brain Freeze",a debuff where the opponent take 40 ~ 65 damage over the first 5 seconds and will get a high amount of damage(180) afterwards.The aftermath of Brain Freeze is the opponent freezing for 2 seconds.It is a greater debuff of afterburns and freezing. *'''Note : '''Fortunately,Brain Freeze can be passed to another player via shield spells.Only accounted for Crystal Armanent as each crystal contains 60 grams of sugar.Spiky Shield,Gravital Globe and Reaper's Lament will less likely pass it but it can lessen damage.